The Pirate's Prisoner
by iheartshipper
Summary: Prince Percy had a good life in Argos. But when a trip to Crete goes horribly wrong, Percy is kidnapped by the most feared pirate on the seas; Annabeth Chase, aka "The Pirate Queen". Will Percy ever see his home again?
1. Chapter 1: Percy

I awoke to sunlight streaming through my window.

I groaned. I had shut the curtains, but I was 100% sure that my father, King Gabe, had someone open them. This was a daily occurrence, after all.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I groggily climbed out of bed. The prostitute I had hired last night was gone. Good.

I got dressed in my normal outfit, a blue toga. Argos was a seaside nation, so a lot of our things were green. Our crests, outfits, buildings... everything.

I rang my servant's bell, and he showed up about a minute later. Leo had been my servant since I found him scavenging for food on the streets and took pity on him, four years ago. While he was awkward at first, Leo had grown to be my favorite servant in the castle. He was a quick thinker, good with his hands, and moderately funny.

"What's up?" He asked as he walked through the door. He never really learned proper etiquette.

"Fetch my breakfast," I ordered, and then he was off.

Today, I was going to Crete to participate in the Olympics. I was determined to win. My father and I's relationship was tedious at the moment, but I knew that if I brought honor to our kingdom at the games, we'd be on good terms again. At least for awhile.

The door opened. Leo was back, a plate of eggs in his hands.

ΨΨΨ

I was standing on the dock next to the Navy General's son, Frank. Leo was already aboard the ship we would be taking. The Sally, named after my mother, was the second biggest ship in Argos. It would be more than enough to get us to Crete safely.

"You ready, your highness?" Frank asked. He was my cousin, seeing as his mother was my aunt and my mother's sister, but you wouldn't be able to tell we were related by looking at us.

"Of course I am," I replied. The sea was practically my second home. I swear, there must be salt water coursing through my veins.

"Then lets board," Frank said, and together, we walked on.

I'd been on The Sally twice before, and each time I was amazed by its craftsmanship. It was like Hephaestus himself had come out of his forge and helped build it.

I walked into my temporary bedchamber. Leo had already brought my luggage inside. The voyage would take five days, maybe even four if Posiden was kind. We had sacrificed two bulls to him before setting sail, so I hoped he was.

ΨΨΨ

It was day three of our voyage. The captain had estimated that we'd be at our destination by sunset tomorrow.

The sea was calm, and the moonlight set a streak of silver across the water. It was beautiful.

I grasped onto the railing. The wind was rustling through my hair, and the air smelled of salt. It was my favorite smell.

That's when it happened.

"Pirates!"

I jerked my head towards the sound. The lookout on the mast post had lowered his telescope and was repeatedly yelling "Pirates!" Over and over again.

I looked in the direction he was, and I saw it. The boat was huge, probably around twice the size of The Sally, and was heading straight towards us. We probably had a minute until they were close enough to attack.

 _How did the lookout not see them sooner?_ I wondered.

Guards came pouring out onto the deck.

"Your Majesty!" One shouted when he saw me. "It's not safe! Go below deck!"

I followed his orders. I was terrified, which was a new feeling for me. I wanted my sword, Riptide, but I had left it at home.

I ran into my bedchamber and locked the door.

I scanned the room, looking for something I could use as a weapon. I settled on the curtain rod.

I pushed my closet against the door. I could hear the clanging of swords above me, along with shouting and laughing. Laughing! For the first time in my life, laughter sounded terrifying.

About half an hour after the initial attack, the clanging stopped. My heart was beating so fast I swore that it was going to jump out of my chest. That battle had ended.

The question was, who won?

I could hear people shouting and laughing still, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Then I heard the footsteps, loud and fast, and I knew from the sound that is was people running down stairs. Which meant that the pirates won. My men would never make such a racket.

I frantically looked around my room, trying to find a hiding spot, but the only one that would even cover my entire body was under the bed. And that was way too obvious.

By then the footsteps were at the door next to mine, which was Franks room. I prayed to Hestia that he would be safe as they kicked down his door.

I decided to stand next to the closet, so that when they opened the door I could surprise attack them with my curtain rod. It wouldn't get me out of this mess, but at least I'd get to beat one of them. The thought reassured me.

After the pirates were done with Frank, they came to me. I heard one jiggle the doorknob.

"It's locked," The pirate called out. The sound of their voice shocked me. It sounded like... a woman.

"I got it," Another one replied. That one was definitely male.

I heard some faint clicks, and then a loud one. He must've picked it.

Someone turned the doorknob and pushed, but the closet blocked them. "There's something blocking it!" They said, and I could tell it was the same girl as before.

"I got it, babe," Another one replied. This one was male, but he wasn't the dude from before.

I heard running, then a smash. To my horror, the closet started to move.

This happened five times, me by then there was a big enough gap for someone to squeeze through. And someone did.

Without thinking, I swung.

"Shit!" They cried, and I was horrified to hear it was the woman. You never hit a girl.

I was so occupied by this thought that I didn't realize I'd been tackled till I hit the floor.

"Look who we have here," The man who was on top of me grinned. He had blond hair and lighting blue eyes.

"Holy shit!" The girl said from behind him. "It's Prince Percy!"

"The captains going to be happy about this," The guy who picked the lock said.

Suddenly, the blond dude yanked me to my feet and tied my hands together with lighting speed.

As he dragged me out, I got a good look at the other two. The girl had choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color, and the other guy had blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his face.

Then the girl pulled a sack over my head and all I could see was burlap.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

I wiped the blood off of my drakon-bone sword and sheathed it. While I favored my knife, my sword served me dutifully in battle.

The fight had been won. The smart men had surrendered, while my men were killing the stupid ones.

After the last of my enemy's head parted with his body, thanks to Jason's sword, I spoke.

"We have won!" My men cheered. "Now, it's time for the looting! Take everything you think is valuable, and bring all the survivors to my feet!"

My men cheered again, and then they took off. There was no need for me to partake, seeing as I got ten percent of the loot. Just one of the many joys of being captain.

I looked up at the flag blowing from the mast of the ship. It sported a black shark on a blue background. It was the crest of house Jackson.

I had been planning this raid ever since Prince Percy's participation in the Olympics was announced. Thankfully, everything went according to plan.

After around thirty minutes, most of my men had emerged from below the decks. It was time for the sacrifices.

When I cleared my throat, all of my men went silent. "Powerful lord Poseidon, you have blessed us with a calm sea, which was imperative in this battle. Please take our offerings, which we make in your name."

And right on cue, all of my men threw some of their loot into the sea.

"Lady Athena!" I called after everyone was done. "Thank you for giving us the wits to win this battle today. Once we land, I promise we shall sacrifice the biggest bull on the market in your name."

And now, for the captives. There were multiple of them, with burlap sacks covering their faces. We did that so we could see the looks on their faces when they noticed that their captor was a woman.

They were lined up in order of importance, with the men who had taken them standing behind them.

I walked down to the bottom of the line, and the captive's burlap sack was pulled off their face. It was a boy, a scrawny one with messy brown hair. His eyes were darting around the deck, taking everything in. Surprisingly, he didn't look surprised when he saw me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hand on my sword hilt.

"Leo," He said. "I'm a servant."

"To who?" I asked.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Prince Percy."

I smiled. If the servant was here, so was the master. "Take him to the brig."

Calypso, who was standing behind him, nodded and hauled the boy to his feet.

The rest of the captives were dealt with the same way. If they answered my questions, or served a rich master, I sent them to the brig. If they were uncooperative, I had them walk the plank.

Eventually, I got to the second last captive. Hazel pulled off his burlap sack.

"Name?" I asked.

"Frank of house Zhang," He replied sternly. That meant he was the son of the Jackson's Navy General.

I didn't need any more information. "Put him in the the brig."

Hazel nodded and hauled him to his feet. Don't even ask me how she did that, seeing as he was a really big guy.

Then I got to the last one. Piper hauled off his burlap sack. She didn't do it gently, and there was a cut across her cheek, so I assumed that the captive had hit her with something.

I looked down, and found myself face-to-face with Prince Percy Jackson of Argos.


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

Two things ran through my head when the sack was pulled off of it.

1\. Holy shit it's a woman.

2\. Holy shit she's beautiful.

Blonde hair, gray eyes, a mischievous smile: she was my dream girl. And she had just kidnapped me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asked playfully. "This isn't Prince Percy, is it, Piper?"

The girl I had hit with the curtain rod, who I assumed was Piper, nodded. "Sure is, captain."

"How much money do you reckon your daddy will pay for you, your highness?" She asked. She said 'your highness' sarcastically, and I knew she was making fun of me.

I didn't answer. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

She smiled. "Not very talkative, are we? Well, I have other persuasion options, and I don't think you'll like 'em very much."

A black-haired girl with the same lightning-blue eyes as the pirate who tackled me stepped forwards, with a menacing look and a huge spear.

I decided to answer."More money than you've ever seen," I growled.

She laughed. "That makes you the best thing I've ever stolen! Piper, take him to the brig."

Piper grinned and, quite ruffly I must add, hauled me to my feet. The other two men that helped her kidnap me followed her as she pushed me forwards.

They led me across a plank of wood that someone laid out between the two ships. The pirate ship was huge, and it's banners sported a gray owl against a cross of gray bones.

"Why an owl?" I asked.

"Because the captains the daughter of Athena, of course," Piper said, like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Wow. Wait a second. That grey-eyed woman was the daughter of Athena? The goddess of wisdom? The arch-enemy of Posiden?

"Impossible," I muttered.

The guy who tackled me laughed. "Very possible, actually, seeing as it's true."

They led me below decks of the ship. Normally, brigs were at the bottom of ships, and taking the size of the ship into accordance, the walk would take some time.

The ship was crafted quite nicely for a pirate ship. It was made of oak, and had rugs on the ground and tapestries on the walls.

"It is quite beautiful, isn't it," Piper said.

I didn't answer.

"Well, Annabeth was right," Lightning-eyes said. "He's not very talkative."

"Annabeth's always right," Scar-face snapped.

"Oh, there's Luke, jumping to Annabeths defence," Piper said.

"Maybe he's hoping if he does it enough that she'll let him between her thighs," Lightning-eyes said mockingly.

"Shut up, Jason," Luke said.

"Ohh, someone's angry," Piper said.

"Or maybe he's just jealous," Jason mocked. "I mean, I get to cuddle between your thighs on the regular, and all he can get is whores."

"I said shut up," Luke growled. I could tell this was going to end badly.

"Defiantly jealous," Piper said. "Maybe if you asked Thalia-"

"Shut up McLean!" Luke said angrily, cutting her off.

Wait a second. McLean? McLean was a powerful house, and from what I last heard, the lord was missing a daughter.

"Your Lord McLeans missing daughter?" I asked.

All three of them went silent.

"He's been looking for you!" I said. It was true. Lord McLean had recently sent men to Argos, asking about her. "He's worried sick!"

"I'm his bastard daughter!" Piper shouted angrily. "My mother was a whore! He doesn't care about me, he only cares about marrying me off to a man three times my age!"

When I looked into her eyes, they were red.

"And I bet my sister is worried sick too, isn't she," Piper shouted. "Praying to the gods for my safe return? Is that what she told you?"

I tried to answer, but I couldn't find the words to speak. We had stopped walking.

"Well, Drew always was a good actress," Piper shouted. "But she's hates me! Couldn't bear to think that Tristan cheated on her perfect mother. She made my life a living hell! And my dad didn't help, I can tell you that."

I was sure the whole boat could hear her screaming.

"I mean, what choice did I have but to run away? My fiancé had a reputation of beating his wives!" Piper shouted. "And you dare to say that my fathers worried about me? The only people who would ever care about me, not my appearances or my social worth, are Annabeth, Jason, and the members of this crew!"

And with that, she turned on her heels and stomped away.

"Don't bring that topic up again," Jason said, and then he pushed me forwards.

We spent the rest of the walk to the brig in silence. When we got there, Jason pushed me into a cell and locked it. Then he walked away, with Luke behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth

I watched as Piper, Luke, and Jason disappeared below decks. I had dismissed the rest of my crew, and people were fighting to get over the bridge.

"We got a good haul today, didn't we?" Thalia asked from beside me.

"One of the best," I replied.

"Oh!" Thalia said, like she just remembered something. "I found this for you."

She handed me a book. The Great Houses Of Greece.

"They have a sweet-ass library on this boat," Thalia said.

My head shot up. "Library?"

"Yeah," Thalia said. "Wanna see it?"

I nodded.

I followed Thalia below decks, and after a few corner turns, we arrived at the biggest library I had ever seen.

My jaw dropped.

"Too bad we can't take all of them, ain't it," Thalia said. I nodded.

I grabbed a couple at random, and so did Thalia. Once our arms were full, we went back to my ship.

After unloading my new books in my study, we joined the rest of the crew in the dining hall. After dinner, I went back to my study.

I stared lustfully at the pile of books, but I had more serious matters to deal with.

Firstly, Rachel had given me a list saying all the names of my new prisoners. I read it.

Prince Percy Of House Jackson

Lord Frank Of House Zhang

Lord Connor Of House Stroll

Lord Travis Of House Stroll

Lord Ethan Of House Nakameura

Lee

Leo

Katie

Phoebe

Nancy

Holly

After reading a few of the un-noble names, I lost interest. They weren't important, seeing as no one would ransom them. They'll either join my crew, walk the plank, or be sold into slavery.

Then I pulled out my parchment. The plan was to keep Percy here for two months. That way, his parents would be so worried about him that they'd pay the ransom with a snap of their fingers. But I still had to write a note.

Dear King Gabe Of House Jackson,

We have your son, Prince Percy Of House Jackson. At the moment, he is unharmed. I promise that he shall be fed and watered in the time he is with us.

I shall contact you for a ransom later.

I followed the same format for the other nobles.

After those were done, I sorted through the loot my crew had left for me. There was enough gold here alone to feed the entire crew for a month.

After that, I sorted through my books.

There were sixteen in total, and they all seemed interesting.

The Great Houses Of Greece

House Jackson: A History

Lady Athena: The Story Of The Wisest Goddess

Lord Poseidon

How To Rule A Kingdom

My Heart Betrays Me: The Story Of A King And A Servant

A History Of Piracy

A Sailors Guide To The Sea

Gaea: The Story Of The Earth

A History Of Slavery

From Nothing To Everything: Ten Stories Of Slaves Who escaped their servitude.

How To Swordfight

The Odyssey

A Guide To Proper Manners

How Women Have Shaped History

Helen Of Troy: A Tragedy

I decided to start with Lady Athena: The Story Of The Wisest Goddess. It was about my mom, after all.

I walked to my bedchamber, sat down on my bed, and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

"Percy!"

"Your highness!"

I looked over at Leo and Frank, who were in the two cells across from me.

"Hi guys," I said. The cells were made of iron bars, and wasn't connected to the floor of the ship. The floor was made of iron, and I knew that the nights would be uncomfortable.

My cell was surrounded with others containing other people. I spotted Lord Stroll's sons, a couple maids and servants, and a minor lord's son, Ethan.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked at the same time as Leo said "What's up?"

"I'm fine, Frank," I said. "And the sky, Leo."

Leo laughed. Don't even ask me how he did that, seeing our predicament.

"Good answer," Leo said.

"You know the girl that kidnapped me?" They both nodded. "She's Lord McLean's missing daughter."

"The bastard? No way!" Leo said.

"Yeah, the bastard. But don't bring it up around her. It's a touchy subject," I said.

"You got that right."

We all looked at the red-haired girl who had just spoken.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. I'm going to need your names," She said as she pulled out some parchment and a quill.

Everyone just stared at her. She sighed.

"Listen, Annabeth needs your names for your ransom notes," She said. "So if you don't give us your names, you're ours to keep!"

Everyone blurted their names out at the same time.

"Okay, that didn't work," She said with a sigh. "If I point at you, speak."

She pointed her pen at me. "I already know your the prince."

She wrote something down, then pointed at Frank. "Name?"

"Frank of house Zhang."

This went on until she had gotten through everyone, then she left. A short time later, a black-haired kid with pale skin brought dinner.

After dinner, everyone quickly grew bored. Connor and Travis tried to start up some games like 'eye spy' and 'twenty questions', but that can only get you so far.

After that, everyone just tried to fall asleep (except for Leo, who was shamelessly flirting with the girl who had kidnapped him.)

The ground of my cell was super uncomfortable, just as I had expected. But it was all I had.

I fell asleep to the rocking of the ship on the waves.

ΨΨ

I awoke to the black-haired kid giving me breakfast.

I wiped the drool off my face and took the plate. It was bread.

The rest of the day went like the last hours of the last one. The only entertainment was Leo pissing off the girl who kidnapped him with his horrible flirting.

I'd never seen flirting happen before. I didn't bother with it, seeing as I could just pay girls to jump in my bed and skip it. I didn't know why Leo was wasting his time with it. Like, sure, the girl was pretty, but she was obviously not interested.

Lunch was bread, and when black-hair came back with dinner, it was bread again.

I was just biting into the loaf when I noticed something.

The boat was still rocking, but I didn't feel the momentum that I felt when we were moving.

I scanned the room for windows, but there were none. Still, I was sure we had stopped.

Which meant if I wanted to escape, I had to do it now.


	6. Chapter 6: Percy and Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

We had docked at a small town near the border between Greece and Rome.

"There are two praetors in the SPQR legion. Reyna's back in Rome, but Octavian is in this town, resting until he makes the journey home tomorrow," I said. "So we have to act tonight."

"What's the plan?" Jason asked. I was in my study with him, Piper, Rachel, Thalia, Luke, and Nico. They were all I needed to pull this off.

"As Gwen has told us, Octavian has a taste for red-haired prostitutes," I said. "So, upon notice of his visit, the local brothel has asked for one. We're going to take the position."

I looked at Rachel, as did everyone else.

"Oh, you're kidding me," She said.

"You won't have to sleep with him," I said. "You just have to lead him outside of the brothel. We'll be waiting."

"Why can't you have, like, Piper do it?" Rachel complained. "You always have her do these kind of things!"

"Piper doesn't have red hair," I pointed out. Rachel mumbled something under her breath.

"And then?" Thalia asked.

"We take him," I said. "A legion is incomplete without its praetors. Reyna will pay big for him. Does everyone know the plan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Piper, go doll Rachel up with some makeup, then take her to the brothel to get the job. He'll arrive at the brothel at around sunset, so you have two hours. Go."

Piper nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her out of the room.

Percy's POV

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"We're not moving," I replied. "They've docked somewhere."

My eyes darted around the room. The guards had left for dinner, and we were alone.

"What are you two planning?" Frank asked.

"Escape," Leo answered. "If we're going to, it's going to be now."

"No!" Frank said. "You heard Rachel! Their going to ransom us! If we wait, we'll be fine!"

"And be known as the weak prince, who was held captive by a female pirate?" I said. "What do you think that'll do for my reputation when I become King?"

"Also, no more bread," Leo said. "I cannot eat any more bread, man."

"Okay," Frank said after a pause. "I'm in."

"Great!" I said. "Now all we need is a plan!"

"Oh, I've got one," Leo said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "They should've searched us before locking us in here."

Metal. He had several small scraps of metal sitting in his palm.

"Do you know how to pick locks?" I asked.

His smile said it all.

Frank and I waited as Leo twisted the metal scraps together, and started picking the lock on his cell. After about two minutes, the door swung open.

Leo then opened mine, then Franks. Soon, we were all out of our cells.

Annabeth's POV

Everything was going according to plan.

Piper and I were also pretending to be prostitutes, to make sure Rachel was safe. It was a change in the plan that Rachel had asked for.

Rachel whispered something into Octavian's ear, and he followed her outside. I excused myself from the group of prostitutes I had been sitting with and walked out the door, Piper right behind me. I pulled out my celestial-bronze knife.

Rachel had taken him to the spot we had asked her too, which was surrounded by trees. My men were in those trees.

"I don't understand," Octavian said. He was right in front of me, and he didn't hear me creep up behind him until it was too late.

"Be quiet," I whispered as I pressed my blade into his neck, almost drawing blood.

My men swung down from the trees, surrounding Octavian and I.

"What is this?" He asked harshly.

"Take a guess," I replied as Jason came forwards with rope.

"If you try to run, or if you scream, Thalia's spear will pierce your heart," I said as I removed my knife from his throat.

Percy's POV

"Now what?" Frank asked.

It was a good question.

"We run," Leo said.

I pulled on the door that lead out of the cell room, but it was locked. Until Leo opened it, of course.

Luckily, the hall was empty. We were at the bottom of the ship, and there were no windows that we could climb out of. We needed to get higher up.

But how? There must be at least four hundred people on this boat, and if any of them saw us, it would be over. And dinner must've been over by now.

We quickly walked down the hall. All we needed to do was find a window, and then we could jump.

As soon as we got to the end of the hall, I heard voices. I dived towards the nearest door, pulled it open, and rushed inside, Leo and Frank right behind me.

It was obviously a bedroom, because it had three bunk-beds in it.

After we had been in the room for about a minute, I heard a shriek. Not of pain, but of surprise.

They knew.

Annabeth's POV

After tying Octavian up and gagging him, we headed back towards the ship. If we were going to pull this off, we needed to take off as soon as possible.

As soon as we got back to the ship, I could tell something was wrong. Members of my crew were scurrying around the deck, and I could instantly tell they were locking doors, and searching.

My body tensed. That meant the ship was on lockdown. Which could only mean one thing: someone's escaped.

"What happened?" I asked angrily as I stormed on board.

"Some prisoners escaped, captain," Calypso said nervously. She was named after the goddess, who was trapped on Oygaia.

"Who?" I growled.

"Leo, Lord Frank, and-" Calypso gulped. "Prince Percy."

No. No no no no no. Not Percy. That boy was worth more than a chest of diamonds.

"Set sail!" I shouted at Tyson, the cyclops who steered the ship. He signalled to others, and soon the ship was being prepared to move.

"And you," I snarled at Calypso. "You better pray to the gods that we find him."


	7. Chapter 7: Percy

I didn't know how long we had been in this room. All I knew was that we were moving again.

We had had our chance, and we blew it. We probably won't get another one.

"Should we just give ourselves up?" Frank asked glumly. "I mean, there's no way we can pull this off."

He was right. Oh, if I had only listened to him in the cell room! Then we could've avoided this whole mess.

"And give grey-eyes the satisfaction of beating us?" Leo said. "No. I suggest we just stay put. Let her find us."

And find us she did.

After sitting in the room for over an hour, the door flung open, revealing Annabeth. Despite the situation, she looked absolutely breathtaking. She was in an outfit that looked like something a prostitute would wear, and it showed off a lot of skin. She had nice skin.

"Take them to my study," She said, and Jason, Luke, and Calypso emerged from behind her and hauled us to our feet.

They dragged us through the ship, all the way up to the deck. Then, they brought us to a door at the back of the ship, opened the door, and dragged us in. Then, they forced us onto our knees, which was the way we stayed until Annabeth showed up.

She was dressed in her normal outfit, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," She said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Did you really think that your little plan was going to work?"

None of us answered.

"Now, I assume that one of you had some sort of metal on you," She said. "And, one of you has the ability to pick locks. I assume it's Leo. So here's what I think happened: one of you noticed that the boat wasn't moving, decided to try and escape, told the others, had Leo pick all the locks, then you all ran down the hall, heard voices, dived into that bedchamber, and remained there for the last hour."

Wow. She got it all perfectly. Maybe she really was the daughter of Athena.

"What should we do with them?" Luke asked.

"Take Percy and Frank back to their cells, except this time, tie one of their arms to one of the cell's bars," She instructed.

"And Leo?" Calypso asked.

Annabeth looked at him. "Have him walk the plank," She said coldly.

My heart skipped a beat. No no no no no. She couldn't just kill Leo! Leo was the only person who ever made me laugh, and I would even go as far as to call him my best friend.

Luke hauled me to my feet, and I noticed a knife sticking out from his belt. I acted without thinking.

"If you have Leo walk the plank," I said as I held the knife against my neck. "I'll slit my own throat."


	8. Chapter 8: Annabeth

The entire room went silent.

Percy was trembling, but the look in his eyes told me everything. He wasn't lying. If I had Leo walk the plank, he would slit his own throat. Of this, I had no doubt.

"I'll do it," He said. "Last time I checked, dead princes weren't worth much."

This was so out of character for him. Every report, every rumour I had heard about him, they all said the same thing. That he was a stuck-up, spoiled brat who slept with a different woman every night. Yet here he was, threatening to kill himself for a servant.

"Put down the knife, Percy," I said softly. "I won't have Leo walk the plank."

"Swear it on the River Styx," He demanded.

My body stiffened. That was an oath I could not break. I'd have to say my next words carefully.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not personally have Leo walk the plank, or order anyone to have him walk the plank, for the act of trying to escape today," I said slowly.

There was a long pause, but eventually, Percy lowered the knife from his neck.

"Take Leo back to his cell, and tie his arm to the wall like the others. Make sure to check his pockets for anymore metal," I told Calypso, who had a strange look on her face, like she was half-relieved and half-angry.

She nodded and hauled him up, and then my three men lead my three captives out of my study.

It took my brain a couple minutes to process what just happened. It had been so strange. I had never even heard of a noble putting his life on the line for a peasant, yet I had just witnessed it happen.

The more I thought about it, the more I wondered about Percy of House Jackson. How much of his personality was I wrong about?

I hated not knowing.


	9. Chapter 9: Percy

Luke led me back to my cell, and then tied my arm to the wall. If I thought sleeping was hard before, now it was going to be a nightmare.

Once Luke and Jason left, leaving us alone with Calypso and another girl, Leo spoke.

"Dude," He said. "Why did you do that for me?"

"I couldn't just let you die," I replied.

"But, you're the prince! The future king of Argos!" He said. "I'm just a servant."

"You're more than just a servant, Leo," I said. "Besides, my mom could have more children. I could be replaced."

"You can't be replaced," Leo said. "There's no one like you, Percy Jackson."

We sat in silence after that. It was around midnight, and I was tired. I fell asleep soon, despite the uncomfortableness of my position.

ΨΨ

I awoke to the black-haired boy giving me breakfast. Instead of the normal bread, it was eggs.

"Thanks," I said gruffly. He ignored me.

I hadn't seen him last night, but I noticed that there was a blond-haired boy occupying a once-empty cell. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face.

After a couple of hours of just sitting in my cell, Rachel showed up.

"The captain wants you," She said, pointing at me.

What the Hades does she want now? I thought to myself as Calypso opened my cell's door and untied my arm.

I followed Rachel back to the room I had been in last night. Annabeth was waiting for me.

"Hello Percy," She said after Rachel left and closed the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I've decided I'm not utilizing you enough," She replied, not really answering my question. "So I've decided that I'm going to make you work."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You know, cleaning, cooking... those sorts of things," She smiled.

"You want to make me a servant?" I spat.

"Yup," Her smile widened.

"You can't do that!" I said angrily.

"I've forgotten the part where I said you had a choice," She replied.

"Well, I do have a choice!" I yelled. "I won't do it. I won't do anything you tell me too!"

"If you don't do what I ask, I'll have Leo walk the plank," She said absentmindedly.

My eyes clouded with rage. "You swore on the River Styx-"

"-That I wouldn't have him walk the plank for trying to escape that day," She explained. "I said nothing about any other situation. You really have to pay attention to the wording of these sorts of things."

There was a moment of silence. All I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart. I was sure my face was red from anger.

"Rachel!" Annabeth called. "Bring the prisoner back to his cell!"

Rachel came in and grabbed my arm. I barely felt it.

"Oh, and can you notify your fellow prisoners of the new arrangments for me? Everyone else will be working too," Annabeth asked as we walked out. "Thanks!"


	10. Chapter 10: Annabeth

Dear Praetor Reyna Of House Ramìrez-Arelleano,

We have your colleague, Praetor Octavian Of House Augur. At the moment, he is unharmed. I promise that he shall be fed and watered in the time he is with us.

I shall contact you for a ransom later.

I placed my quill back in its holder.

"You done?" Luke asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Send this to Praetor Reyna."

He nodded, and took the letter from my hands. He then left my office.

I stood up and stared out of my window. The sea was calm, and black from the absence of moonlight.

I yawned. It was late, and most of my crew was asleep by now. I was tired.

I walked over to my bed. Today had been exhausting. After telling Percy about his new job, we had robbed a trading ship, before I dealt with all of the ransom notes, including Octavian's, which I had forgotten about.

I climbed into bed, and, unsurprisingly, fell asleep quickly.

*️*

The house was unusually quiet.

"Dad?" I called out. "Hello?"

There was no answer. My eyebrows creased. Why wasn't my dad answering me?

"Dad!" I called out, slowly opening the door to his room. Then I shrieked.

"DAD!" I ran to my fathers said. He was laying on the ground, in a pool of blood. I could instantly tell that he'd been stabbed.

"HELP!" I called out. "PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP!"

But I knew there was no point. My dad was dead.

And I knew who had murdered him, too. His business rival, Kronos, must've decided that taking him out would increase his sales. At least, that was the most logical explanation. Merchants killing other merchants wasn't uncommon.

Tears were running down my face. I could hear people coming towards my house, probably because they heard my screams. But I didn't care anymore.

Who knew that sneaking out to see your fellow bastard best friend, Piper, would end so badly?

*️*

I woke up with a gasp.

I hadn't thought about my father in a long time. Revisiting the memories of my seven-year-old self were too painful.

I took some deep breaths, trying to calm my heartbeat. That's in the past, Annabeth. Keep it that way. That you is gone.

Opening my eyes, I shook the memory from my head. It was time for me to run my ship.

Sorry for short chapter, but I didn't want to fill it up with crap. But hey, at least you got a peek into Annabeth's backstory, (which is long, interesting, and a little heartbreaking), right?

Anyways, I've decided to update every Sunday. I realized I only told two of you that.

Thanks for reading!

-iheartshipper


	11. Chapter 11: Percy

I woke up to the dark-haired boy who brought us our meals banging on my cell door.

"I hope you got a good sleep," He smiled as he slid me my food. "You're going to need all the energy you can get."

I was confused as to what he was talking about for a second, but then I rembered; Annabeth was going to use me for free slave labour. I would be more angry if I wasn't so tired.

Having your hand tied to a bar was not good for a good night's rest, let me tell you. I missed the softness of my bed.

The memorys of home flooded into my mind, along with grief and guilt. My mom must be so worried. And my dad... well, he was probably more upset that he had lost an heir than a son. King Gabe was not very lovable.

I ate my breakfast, and before long, Calypso was untying my hand.

"Now, if any of you try anything, we're making Leo walk the plank," She explained as we all walked out of our cells. Frank, Leo, and I were joined by Lord Travis and Connor of house Stoll, and Ethan of house Naukemera.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked.

"You heard me," Calypso said. "Now follow me."

We did, up several flights of stairs and onto the deck of the ship. A dark-skinned girl was waiting for us. I was slightly offended at the fact that Annabeth didn't even bother to show up.

The ship was passing next to an island. I would've appreciated the beuty of it if I had been in another situation.

"I'm Hazel. The captain has assigned you all jobs, and I'm going to read them out," The girl explained. "Frank and Leo, you're going to be helping the chefs in the kitchen. Travis, you'll be helping sharpen weapons, and Percy, Connor, and Ethan, you'll be moping the deck."

Great, I thought. Just great. I get to mop a huge deck with Tricksty and One-Eye. Things couldn't get much wors-

"We're under attack!" The person on the mastpost shouted just as a cannon ball splashed into the water next to us.

My head shot up to look at the direction it had come from. A ship had appeared from behind the island.

All around me, people drew out swords and kives, preparing for battle. Some people ran down to where I assumed the cannons where.

"I'd say this would be a good time to escape," Leo whispered in my ear as we slowly backed away from the pirates.

"And go where?" I whispered back. Last time, we had the town to go to. This time, all we had was an island, which was gettig farther away by the second.

Leo shrugged as another cannonball landed in the water.

At this point, the ships were close enough for the pirates to lay down little bridges and start storming the other ship. The other ship's crew followed suite.

I glanced up at the flags flying from the masts of the other ship. They showed an eagle.

Romans? I thought. Why the Hades would Romans be here?

The sound of swords clashing filled the air. If the other ship contained Romans, then we had a problem. I wasn't sure the Romans would send me back if they captured me.

Which means there was only one thing to do, if I wanted to see my mother ever again.

"Okay, Leo," I said. "Let's find some swords. We've got a fight to join."


	12. Chapter 12: Annabeth

Are you kidding me?

You know how I was planning on spending my day? Talking with my crew and enjoying watching my prisoners work. But then the Romans had to attack.

I swear, it is too early in the morning for this.

My crew already knew what to do. By the time I was out of my office with my sword, half my crew was on the other ship, while the other half was still on mine, waiting for the Romans.

It was unlike the Romans to attack by sea, or do anything by the sea, for that matter. But then again, Praetor Reyna wasn't one for tradition.

That's just one of the things I admire about her, I thought as I brought my sword up to meet a Romans. Based on what I'd heard about her, I think Reyna and I would get along quite well.

The battle raged. It was obvious that the Romans didn't think we'd be so skilled, but they quickly got over their shock.

A green-eyed, brown-haired boy lunged at me, and I parried his attack. We went on like this for awhile, until I saw something that caught my eye.

A familiar green-eyed boy was sparring with a Roman a couple feet away from me. Now way, I thought. Percy?

The Roman used my brief moment of distraction to knock my sword out of my hand and knock me to the ground.

"So you're the great Pirate Queen, huh?" He taunted. "It's a shame my men and I won't be able to enjoy you. I guess I'll just have to settle for gutting you like a fish."

He raised his sword above his head. I took a deep breath. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making me grovel. A pirate died bravely.

But when someone's sword met the Romans, I was shocked.

The battle lasted around five seconds before Percy took the boys head off.

"You okay?" he asked, turning around to face me. He offered his hand to help me up, and I took it.

"Yeah," I said, on my feet, still slightly shocked. "Thank you."

He smiled and turned back to the fight. I grabbed my sword, which was lying nearby, and joined him.

Okay, guys, I think I've found a solution to the short chapters problem.

So, to make up for my short chapters, instead of filling them up with crap, I'm going to start uploading TWO chapters per Sunday.

Anyway, I finally mapped out this story, and I've decided to have 37 chapters, including the epilogue. Trust me, there are some plot twists you guys will not see coming (probably).

Thanks for reading!

-iheartshipper


	13. Chapter 13: Percy

An hour later, the battle was won.

The pirates started looting the Roman ship while I stood on deck. I threw my blood-soaked sword to the ground.

I only had one question; what happens now?

Frank emerged from belowdecks, along with most of the other prisoners.

"Percy! You're alright!" He shouted. "I got worried when you didn't come below decks!"

"Of course I'm alright," I replied. "I'm impossible to kill, Frank. You know that."

"Don't get too cocky, your highness," Hazel joked, appearing from behind Frank.

"You were down there with them?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Frank's face turned red while Hazel laughed. "Don't get any ideas. I was just making sure they didn't get themselves killed."

A few seconds later, Leo appeared. He had the pretty guard girl who I'd forgot the name of in his arms. Her skin was looking paler than usual.

"Where's the doctor?" He asked worriedly.

"He should be coming up soon," Hazel said. "Don't worry about it. Calypso's tough."

A few minutes later, most of the looters were back. They started showing off their newly-found possessions to each other.

Annabeth emerged on the raised platform where the steering wheel was. At this point, I was surrounded by hundreds of pirates, and Leo had found the doctor.

When she cleared her throat, everyone fell quiet. "Powerful lord Poseidon, you have blessed us with a calm sea, which was imperative in this battle. Please take our offerings, which we make in your name."

Right on cue, all of the pirates threw some of their loot in the sea. I could see why Annabeth sacrificed to Poseidon first. As a daughter of Athena, she and Poseidon probably weren't exactly friends. And having the sea god mad at you when you're a pirate is not a good idea.

"Lady Athena!" Annabeth called after everyone was done. "Thank you for giving us the wits to win this battle today. Once we land, I promise we shall sacrifice the biggest bull on the market in your name."

And with that, all the pirates cheered and ran below decks, probably to store their new loot.

"Percy!"

I could still hear her, even though practically everyone on the crew was screaming.

"Can I talk to you?" Annabeth asked.

I walked up to her, and followed her into her office. She sat down in her chair, and I sat down in the one opposite her desk.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, mainly because I didn't know how to answer. Honestly, I didn't know why I saved her. It was like a tiny voice in my head just told me too when I saw her in danger. But I didn't know how to tell her that without sounding like a lunatic.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

We were silent for a few seconds. I was pretty sure she was judging me, trying to see if I was lying.

"Well, thank you," She said after deciding I wasn't. "I appreciate it."

There were a couple more seconds. She cleared her throat.

"Why don't you go get Frank and Hazel and go to the infirmary?" Annabeth asked, making it sound more like an order than a request. "I saw your friend Leo take Calypso there."

I nodded and left, seeing as I didn't have anything better to do.


	14. Chapter 14: Annabeth

A few hours later*

"So, in my gratitude for Percy saving my life, I've decided to move you to this room."

Percy, Frank, and all of my other prisoners stared at me blankly.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yes," I said as I unlocked the door to the abandoned bedrooms. "I've also decided to let you roam the ship during the day. But if any of you decide to try to escape, I'm putting you all back in the brig with both of your hands tied to the cell walls."

I gave the keys to Calypso. She had her left arm in a sling, but I was sure none of my prisoners would try to escape, so she would be fine on guard duty.

And with that, I walked back to my office. I was incredibly tired, and almost instantly fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I quickly packed everything I owned, along with enough food and water to last me for a couple weeks. I only had a few minutes before the soldiers came for me.

Going out the front door was too risky, so I climbed out my bedroom window. Then I ran.

I couldn't believe it. They were framing me for my father's murder? I loved my father!

But I was his bastard daughter, and no one trusted a bastard.

*Two Years Later*

I reached into the man's pocket and grabbed his coin pouch. He didn't even notice.

After being on the road for two years, pick-pocketing had become as easy as breathing for me. I was in Larissa, a city far away enough from Athens that no one was looking for me. Besides, I had grown so much in the past two years I doubted anyone could recognize me.

I slipped into an alley and started counting my coins. I had enough money to feed me for at least two weeks.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here all alone?"

I looked up. A blond-haired boy with a scar was staring at me.

"Living," I replied, not running like my instincts were telling me too. I was tired of fleeing.

"Luke, who are you talking too?" A black-haired girl asked. She was standing not too far down the alley.

"A girl," He replied. "You know, you're not going to last too long out here all by yourself."

The black-haired girl walked up to us and knelt down beside me. "Hi, I'm Thalia. This is Luke. He has a point, you know."

I just stared at her. I knew he had a point, but I didn't want to admit it.

"If you come with us, we could help you," Thalia said. "We could be like a family."

"A family?" I asked. After losing my father so long ago, the offer sounded amazing.

"Yeah," She smiled. "A family."

*A week later*

"Why didn't you just take him when you ran away the first time?"

"Because I just needed to get out of there, Luke!"

"Let's just go get your loser brother!" I screamed, stepping between my two arguing companions.

Not wanting to argue with me, they both agreed. And so we started planning.

Thalia was the king's daughter, and she had ran away from home because of her father's abusive behavior. The three of us wanted to leave Larissa, but she wouldn't go without Jason, her little brother.

The next night, Thalia and I slipped into the palace. She knew the place like the back of her hand, and it didn't take long for us to get to Jason's room.

He agreed to go with us almost instantly, and we made our escape.

*A year later*

"Ah, Delphi," Luke smiled. "The place where rich people come to get their fortunes told."

"And where people like us come to rob them," Thalia joked.

But that was all it was; a joke. Because we had actually come to Delphi to start over. We had enough money to last us until Luke and Thalia found themselves jobs, and then we would be made.

A few weeks later, Luke and Jason were working as builders, and Thalia as a hunter's assistant. But no one would hire me. Apparently, a nine-year-old boy was strong enough to move heavy stones but I couldn't carry books.

That was when I went to the docks.

My father had been obsessed with boats, and passed all his knowledge down to me. I never felt more alive than when I was sailing.

So seeing the hundreds of boats, tied to the docks of Delphi, rekindled an old fire in me.

I spent weeks trying to convince a sailor to let me be his assistant, but even when I offered to do it for free, they refused me. According to them, sailing was a 'mans' job.

"Don't even bother," A red-haired girl told me after her father turned me down. "They don't believe that a woman can sail. Trust me."

"My father did," I said sadly.

"Lucky," The girl smiled. "I'm Rachel, by the way. The only thing my dad wants me to do is to become the next Oracle of Delphi. But I'd rather stab myself. I'm probably going to have to run away from him at some point."

That's when I got the idea.

Rachel was on board immediately, along with all of my friends, who were bored of their lives here. We stole a boat, which was small, but perfect for six people, five of which who had never sailed before in their lives. But that was just the beginning.

I was fifteen now, and was finally living a dream I'd forgotten about when I fled Athens; to become a pirate.

We started out with small robberies. When we visited Larissa, I got my drakon-bone sword. We also met Nico, Bianca, and Hazel, three orphans. Knowing what that felt like, I welcomed them into our family.

I started doing more robberies while recruiting more people. I got my title, the Pirate Queen, when I was seventeen and I robbed Lord Mars Zhang, the commander of House Jackson's navy. I stole his biggest ship, which I renamed The Argo 2.

That was around the time that I figured out my old friend, Piper, was engaged to Kronus, my father's murderer. So, for the first time in ten years, I returned to Athens to rescue her.

After going on a small mission with Jason, I got inside her mansion. After a very short conversation, she agreed to go with me. I was so delighted to have her back, I threw a party, where in a drunken haze, she and Jason slept together. Unlike most drunken hook-ups, the two actually got together and fell in love.

And, two years later, I heard from a drunk guard in a tavern that Prince Percy Jackson would be attending the Olympics in Crete. I sweet talked the faviourite prostitute of the voyages captain, whose name was Calypso, into giving me valuable information about the trip. From that, I formed a plan, and welcomed Calypso into my crew.

My eyes fluttered open.

I lay in awe, still remembering my dream. I had seen almost my entire past.

Taking a deep breath, I climbed out of bed, and got ready for the day.

Yay!

A chapter that isn't only 300 words long!

Plus, Annabeth's whole backstory!

Now, you're probably wondering; iheart, why is this getting published on a Tuesday instead of a Sunday?

Well, it's because I have finished pre-writing the story, and have decided to start updating it daily.

Thanks for reading!

-iheartshipper


	15. Chapter 15: Percy

Hazel woke us up in the morning.

"Breakfast!" She said happily, clapping her hands together. With her were Calypso and Nico, the boy who usually brought us breakfast. I had met him in the infirmary, seeing as he was dating the ships doctor, Will. They all had food in their hands.

After we finished eating, Hazel cleared her throat.

"So, as Annabeth explained, you guys are getting to roam the ship," Hazel said. "I'm going to be your escort. So, if you're worried about getting lost or whatever, just stick by me. Now, let's go!"

Most of us followed her out. She started giving us a tour of the ship, pointing out where the main rooms were, those sorts of things. The ship was huge.

"And that's pretty much it," Hazel said after we arrived at our new room an hour or so later. I had remembered where practically nothing was, so I was pretty much screwed.

"Can you take us to the sparring room?" I asked.

"Sure," Hazel replied, before starting to walk down the hall. I followed her, along with Frank and Leo.

"So, do any of you have a girlfriend back home?" Hazel asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"No," Leo replied.

"Oh, I can believe that about you," Hazel joked. "But a prince and a general's son? I don't believe that for a second. Girls would be throwing themselves all over you two."

"Prostitutes, maybe..." Leo's voice trailed off, before his eyes widened, like he just figured out something that had been bothering him.

"Well, of course they would, that's their jobs," Hazel smiled. "But I assume other girls would too."

She turned around to face Frank. "Especially a big, handsome guy like you. I bet you're big in the place where it really matters."

Leo and I practically doubled over laughing while Frank's face went as red as a tomato.

A few hours later, I was exhausted. After a half day of nonstop sparring, I was ready to collapse.

Hazel took us back to the room. Leo had left awhile ago, and was waiting for us when we got back. He was talking to Calypso, and they were both laughing about something. I noticed that her sling was now blue instead of white, and had a bronze dragon stitched on it. A rather bad dragon, but you could tell what it was.

She left when Frank and I sat down with our dinner, which Hazel was handing out.

"Looks like you two have bonded," I joked.

"Yeah," Leo replied. "I finally figured out where I recognized her from."

Frank and I stared at him, and a few moments later, he got the message and elaborated.

"She was one of Captain Odysseus' favorite prostitutes," Leo said. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize her, Perc. You hired her once."

My mouth dropped open. "I did?"

"Yeah," He replied. "But she doesn't care. You were just as meaningless to her as she was to you."


	16. Chapter 16: Annabeth

I awoke to the sounds of rain.

I sighed. My crew hated it when it rained. It always distracted them, making them not work as efficiently as they could.

And that was why I hated rain.

I started doing my daily things; eat breakfast, check on all of my crew members, the usual. Around midday, Luke came to my office.

"A note from Praetor Reyna," He informed me.

I took it from his wet hand and started to read it.

Dear Annabeth,

This is Praetor Reyna of the SPQR legion. I am willing to discuss the ransom price. Send your reply back on the messenger eagle I sent you

-Praetor Reyna of House Ramìrez-Arellano

I wrote down a reply.

Dear Praetor Reyna,

I am asking for 10,000 drachmas for his safe return. This price is non-negotiable. Send me the money by eagle.

-Annabeth

"Send this to her," I said, handing it to him.

"Got it," He replied. "But first, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

I looked up at him, gesturing for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Annabeth."

There were a couple moments of silence as I just sat there, stunned.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," He repeated. "I have for a long time."

I couldn't believe it. Luke was like a brother to me. I thought that he thought of me as a sister. Apparently, I was wrong.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I don't think of you like that," I replied. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "Please leave."

He did. I could see a tear running down his cheek before he shut the door behind him.

That was when I started crying.

I felt betrayed. I had known Luke for so long, and I had thought we had bonded like siblings. But now? Now I knew I was wrong.

Our relationship would be entirely different now. Now that I knew how he felt about me. That was probably what was so heartbreaking for me.

I felt like I had lost a brother.


	17. Chapter 17: Percy

I loved rain.

How it felt when it touched my skin, how it looked when it hit the ocean... everything. I'd take it over sunshine any day.

And today was no different.

The winds were calm today, so there weren't that many pirates on the deck. Most of them were below it, doing whatever it was they did.

That was probably why I heard her. Without the normal sounds of the pirates filling the air, her sobs did.

I don't know why I went up to her office. Maybe I just wanted to see what was wrong. Maybe I wanted to comfort her. Maybe it was fate. But I did.

Annabeth was crying, her head resting on her desk. She didn't move when I entered the room, even though I was sure she heard the door squeak.

"Go away, Luke," She sobbed.

"It's Percy," I replied. "What's wrong?"

Her head shot up. "Why do you care?"

There were a couple moments of silence.

"Because I don't like seeing people in pain," I decided to go with. "Whats wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," She mumbled, resting her head on the desk again.

I sat in the chair opposite her desk and said nothing.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

Again, I didn't really have an answer.

"Because I care about you," I replied, shocked at my own words. My eyes widened. Was that really true?

She looked at me, her eyes red. "Is that why you saved my life?"

"Yes," I said immediately. Honestly speaking, it was like my vocal chords were listening to my heart instead of my brain.

She smiled. Not a big smile, but one that just made the corners of her mouth lift enough to tell me that she was.

"That's the nicest thing any of prisoners has ever said to me," She joked.

I laughed. I had almost forgotten that I was her prisoner.

"You should go now," She said, wiping her eyes. I stood up to go.

"Oh, and Percy?" She said as I opened the door. I turned to face her. "Thanks."

I nodded and left.

I walked down to the room, not having anything better to do. It was almost dinner anyway.

On my way, I passed an obviously drunk Hazel kissing an obviously drunk Frank. I smiled to myself. As far as I knew, Frank was still a virgin. It was about time that he enjoyed a woman.

Leo was in the room when I got there, with Calypso. They were playing some sort of board game.

"Hey, Perc!" Leo greeted me. "Want to play?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'd love too."


	18. Chapter 18: Annabeth

Percy had started visiting me every day.

He had figured out the times of the day where I was in my office, and came during them. It was nice. The Prince of Argos was an entirely different person than I expected him to be, and I liked it.

Plus, there was a feeling I couldn't quite explain that I felt whenever I was around him. Ever since he said he cared about me, I had started to see him in a new light.

"And that was how I got this," He said, showing me the scar on his arm.

"You stabbed yourself with a steak knife?" I asked.

"Yup," He replied, grinning. "bet you haven't heard of anything stupider than that!"

"Oh, on the contrary," I laughed. "My lookout has a scar on his lip because he tried to eat a sword when he was eight."

He laughed.

I hadn't talked to Luke since he confessed his love for me. Heck, I was avoiding making eye contact with him. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

This went on for a few weeks. I was getting closer to Percy with every day. The guy was just impossible not to like.

Like? My heart taunted. I told it to shut up.

I yawned. It was late. I stripped into my underwear, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

I was standing on the beach of a tropical island. The water was crystal-clear, and the sand was warm beneath my bare feet.

"I can see why you chose this place."

I turned around. Percy was lying on the sand a few feet away. For some reason, I wasn't surprised.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"A lucid dream," He replied.

"So I can control what happens?" I asked.

He shrugged. "More or less."

I turned back towards the sea. "Why did my subconscious choose this island?"

"It's your personal paradise," Percy replied. "Your father always talked about building a mansion for you two on a tropical island, when he got enough money. The thought still comforts you, even though you forgot about it."

I turned back to face him. "And why are you here? I assume it's not for the same reason."

He laughed. "No, it's not. But the thought of me still comforts you, does it not? Actually, don't answer that. I already know the answer."

I was confused now. "What?"

"I already know things you haven't admitted to yourself, Annabeth," Percy said. "I'm not really Percy. I'm your subconscious. But it's impressive that you remember every detail of him so vividly. That should tell you something."

My eyebrows crossed. "I'm still confused."

"I know," Percy replied. "That's understandable. I'll spell it out for you. You. Love. Percy."

My eyes widened. "What? No I don't."

Percy laughed. "I am you, Annabeth. I know you better than you know yourself. And I know you do. It's kind of impressive, really. When most people dream about the person they love, there isn't much talking going on."

It took me a few seconds to get what he was saying, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

Just then, he pulled me to the ground. I landed on the sand painlessly, and he rolled on top of me.

"You should be careful about what you think about in a dream," He smiled.

I woke up with a start.


	19. Chapter 19: Percy

The next morning, the rain had stopped.

Hazel and her entourage brought us breakfast. She blushed when she saw Frank, and he blushed too.

I turned to him. "Details. Now."

His eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Dude, the entire ship knows about that," Leo smiled. "You were making out in the hallway, for Gods sake!"

Frank's face turned even redder. "Oh."

"So..." I smiled. "Details."

"No," Frank replied.

"Aww," Leo and I both pouted.

After breakfast, Frank went to Hazel, I assume to talk about what happened between them last night. Leo grabbed my arm as I turned to walk out.

"Perc, man, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied. "What's up."

"Well, you know how Annabeth isn't ransoming me back, right?" He asked.

I nodded. As a servant, Leo didn't have any value. No one would pay a ransom for him.

"Well, that means I don't have any obligation to go back to Argos," Leo said. "So... I'm not."

I stared at him. "What?"

"I've fallen in love with Calypso," He said sadly. "I don't want to leave her."

I stared at him for a bit. He didn't want to come bak to Argos? Because of a girl?

But why should he? I asked myself. And why should you, for that matter? You've been happier here than you ever have at home.

"Okay," I said. "I understand."

Leo wiped a tear out of his eye, and I left the room. I wanted to talk to Annabeth.

She was waiting for me in her office. Something was... different. She was looking at me oddly.

I was still thinking about what Leo said. I love her. I don't want to leave her. Why did I keep thinking about Annabeth when I repeated those words to myself?

Maybe it's because you don't want to leave her, my brain told me. And I was starting to believe it was right. Maybe you love her.

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Love," I replied.

"Love," She repeated. "My father used to tell me about it. He said that love was infinite, confusing, and frustrating. That it was the worst and best thing that could happen to you."

She frowned. "I know all about that, of course. I loved my father, and when I lost him, it made it so much worse. But looking back... I wouldn't want to forget my love for him."

"Your father died?" I asked.

"He was murdered," She stood up and walked to her window. "They thought I did it, so I had to run. After living on the streets for awhile, some of my close companions and I stole a ship. And that's how I became a pirate."

I knew she was oversimplifying the story.

"And what about you?" She asked. "Do you love your father?"

"No one loves my father," I replied, walking over and joining her at the window.

"Not even your mother?" She asked.

"It was an arranged marriage," I replied.

She looked at me. "So your parents don't love each other?"

"No," I replied. "But my mother loves me. And that's enough, honestly."

She took my hand, and a warm feeling spread through my entire body. "And I'm guessing you love her?"

I smiled. "Yes, I do."

"So we both know what it's like to love someone," She said wistfully.

I don't know what compelled me to do what I did next, but whatever it was, there was no stopping it.

"My mother isn't the only woman I love," I said, cupping her face with my hand.

There were a couple moments of silence. Then, like we shared a brain, we both brought our lips to each others at the exact same time.


	20. Chapter 20: Annabeth

I can't describe how I felt.

It was like his kiss was sending fire down my body. It was terrifying, but amazing at the same time.

I broke away. "I can't do this."

He was my prisoner. I was going to have to ransom him away. I couldn't have feelings for him.

His face fell. "Annabeth-"

"I'm going to have to ransom you away, Percy," I said. "I can't fall in love with you."

"Then don't ransom me away," He said.

"Don't you want to see your family again?" I asked him.

"Yes," He gently placed his hands on both sides of my face. "But I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Annabeth."

I let him crash his lips against mine.

My mind was screaming at me to stop, that this was a bad idea. But I ignored it. This felt too good, too right.

The energy between us was unstoppable. Kissing wasn't enough. I needed more.

Soon, we were fumbling with each other's clothes, trying to take them off while not breaking our kiss. Our clothes were just a wall, stopping us from getting closer.

Our clothes were on the floor soon, forgotten. He picked me up and gently laid me on my bed. I was a virgin, but my fear was overridden with passion and excitement.

He was gentle, and I felt very little pain. By the time we were done, we were both shaking with pleasure.

"Holy shit," He groaned, collapsing onto the mattress beside me.

I laughed, breathless. "I take it that wasn't your first time with a woman."

He shook his head, apparently unable to form words.

We laid there for a few minutes, catching our breaths.

"I should probably go," He said. "They'll be expecting me back at the room."

"No," I protested. "Stay. You still have some time."

He buried his face in my neck, and pulled me into his torso. "Can't argue with that logic."

Omg it's finally happened, everyone! They've finally admitted their feelings for each other!

I'm almost sorry for what I'll do in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

-iheartshipper


	21. Chapter 21: Percy

We lay like that for awhile, just enjoying the each others company. But, unfortunately, the time came where I had to leave.

"You'll be back tommorow, right?" She asked.

"Of course," I replied as I pulled on my clothes. "See you tomorrow."

I kissed her goodbye, and then left.

Everyone else on the crew was at dinner, so the deck was deserted. It was kind of eerie, but I didn't mind. I was still in a good mood.

But that mood went away the second someone knocked me to the ground.

I looked up just in time to see Luke press the sword to my neck. My senses went on high alert.

"What the Hades are you doing?" I asked.

"You slept with Annabeth," He stated, ignoring me.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I replied.

That comment got the sword pressed deeper against my throat.

"She picked you?" He whispered, more to himself than to me. "Over me?"

That's when I smelled the alcohol. He was drunk, and, from what I could tell, jealous. Those two didn't mix well.

"Luke, man, let's put the sword away and talk about this," I said, trying to calm him down.

He ignored me. "You're the worst thing that has ever happened to this ship, Percy. You've distracted her. Now, she won't ransom you off, because she's convinced she's in love with you. That'll bring your father's wrath against us. He won't stop until he finds us, and while this ship has 1,890 amazing fighters, we can't beat your father's entire navy. We'll all die."

He pressed the sword against my throat so hard I felt blood run down my skin.

"I'm doing this because I love her," He mumbled to himself. "With you dead, she'll be able to command this ship again, and make the right decisions."

That was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. If there was one way to bring my father's wrath upon you, it was by killing his heir. By I don't think Luke was doing much reasoning at the moment.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed. "HELP!"

Luke brought the sword above his head. "I'm doing this for her. This will help her in the long run."

He brought the sword down, but it never reached me.

Instead, a knife sunk into his neck. He gurgled on his own blood for a couple of seconds, dropping his sword. Then he dropped to the ground, too.

I looked at the direction the knife had come from. Annabeth was standing there, wearing nothing but a nightgown, tears rolling down her cheeks.

People had emerged on the deck, hearing my screams. There were gasps, screams, and all sorts of noises made when they saw Luke's body.

A black-haired girl dropped to her knees beside him. She pulled the knife out of his neck, took one look at it, and looked at Annabeth.

"WHY?" She screamed. "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?"

"He was going to kill Percy," Annabeth said, so quietly I could barely hear her. "I had no choice."


	22. Chapter 22: Annabeth

I dreamed of Luke.

Every good memory I had with him. Our entire eleven years together. It ended with Thalia, looking at me with red eyes, cradling his corpse.

I had no choice.

I awoke with a start.

I couldn't focus on anything. My mind kept going back to him. And the words he had said;

With you dead, she'll be able to command this ship, and make the right decisions.

He was right. Percy was a distraction.

When Percy came to visit me, I was already crying. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I had already sent the ravens.

"Percy," I cried.

"Annabeth," He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Percy," I said. "But Luke was right. You're a distraction."

Percy's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"I love you Percy, but you and me? It's not meant to be," I took a deep breath. "I've sent ravens to you and Frank's parents. We should have the ransoms by tomorrow, seeing how close we are to Argos."

"No," Tears started running down his cheeks. "Annabeth, please. I love you, Annabeth. I can't go back to my life. Not without you in it."

"I'm sorry, Percy," I sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry. But there will be other girls."

"Not like you!" He sobbed. "There's only one you, Annabeth!"

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "But I have too."

He kissed me, but it was different than the kisses we shared yesterday. It was a kiss goodbye.

"I will never, ever stop loving you," He sobbed.

"And I'll never stop loving you," I sobbed. "Goodbye, Percy."

He ran out the door, and I collapsed. I didn't leave my office for the entire day. I just sobbed.

Sorry. :(

JK not sorry! XD

Don't worry, the story isn't over. But it's about to get quite interesting.

Thanks for reading!

-iheartshipper


	23. Chapter 23: Percy

I could barely stop myself from crying.

Annabeth was standing near the wheel, above the deck. She wasn't looking at me. I assumed it was because she would start crying if she did.

Frank, on the other hand, was absolutely bawling. He had Hazel in his arms, and she was crying too.

"Bye, Perc," Leo said, hand-in-hand with Calypso. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," I said truthfully.

We shook hands, before Frank broke off his kiss with Hazel. Rachel handed me the bag of supplies, that would last us for a bit if we got lost.

"Good luck," She said. I nodded.

Then we climbed into the boat.

I watched Annabeth the entire time we descended into the water. I hope it was worth it.

Then we landed on the water. The sea was calm, and gently rocked the small rowboat.

Frank and I both grabbed an oar, and started paddling. We could see Argos, and while it was far away, we would reach it before nightfall.

I wasn't mad at Annabeth. I could see why she did it. But I was sad. Oh, I was so sad. I don't know how I'll last without her. When I had been with her, it was like someone had pulled my head out of the ocean, and let me breathe as much as I wanted to. Now, it was like someone dunked my head back in.

It took us a few hours of rowing before one of my father's boats reached us. They pulled us up, and led us to two bedrooms. The bed was too soft, and the silk tapestries with my house's colors and insignia on it were too bright.

When we arrived on the docks, my parents were waiting for me. My mother rushed forwards and hugged me.

"Oh, Percy!" She sobbed in happiness. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!"

"It's good to see you, mom," I said truthfully.

My father patted me on the back, which was affection by his standards.

"Welcome home, son," King Gabe said.


	24. Chapter 24: Annabeth

"We are gathered here today to remember Luke, a valiant member of our crew, and a courageous man," Thalia said. "While his last moments tarnish his memory, Luke was a good man, who made a horrible mistake. He will be sorrowly missed."

And with those words, Piper and Jason pushed Luke's corpse overboard.

It had been three days since his death, and I had decided to give him a proper funeral. Like Thalia said, he was a good man, who made a horrible mistake.

Hazel wasn't talking to me, and I didn't blame her. If she had ripped Percy out of my arms, I would probably never talk to her again, so it made sense why she wouldn't do it for me.

"Moonblood starts tonight," Piper informed me.

Ah, yes, moonblood. Now, I would not only have the emotional pain of losing Percy, but also the physical pain of cramps.

"Great," I said, taking a sip of whiskey.

That night, my moonblood didn't come.

Two weeks later*

I was writing a ransom note when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

Hazel walked in, and sat in the chair across from my desk. She only had one word for me.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I needed to," I replied. "We couldn't keep them without incurring the wrath of King Gabe."

"But why didn't you just give up Percy, then?" She asked. "Why did you have to give up Frank, too?"

"Because House Zhang and House Jackson are close allies," I replied. "If I kept Frank, they'd still come after us. I'm sorry, Hazel."

I barely had enough time to finish my sentence before Hazel was out the door.

Great, I thought as a tear ran down my cheek. Having Hazel being mad at me was exactly what I need right now.

Worst of all, it was making me doubt my decision. Was ransoming Percy really the right decision?

Ah so short. All my chapters are so short.

Anyway, next chapter is the change of pace you've all been waiting for.

Thanks for reading!

-iheartshipper


	25. Chapter 25: Percy

A Month Later*

My mother wouldn't let me out of her sight.

It had been a month since I arrived home, and she'd been fussing over me the entire time. It was understandable, of course; she didn't want to lose me again.

I spent most of my time in my room. I'd stare out my window, imagining Annabeth's ship appear on the horizon. Imagining us embracing on the shore, and how she'd tell me she made a terrible mistake, that she'd never abandon me again.

But it never happened. And so I stared. And waited.

My mother knew something was wrong, but didn't ask. I was grateful for that. I don't think I could explain everything to her if she did.

I was getting worse. Not having Annabeth around was like having a hole in my heart that got bigger every day. Soon, it would consume me.

I hoped she didn't feel the same way.

It was night. The moon reflected on the sea, just like it did the day Annabeth kidnapped me.

Oh, what I'd give to see her again, I thought sadly. To just hop on a boat and find-

My eyes widened, and I jumped out of bed.

Ten minutes later, I was at Frank's room. I could hear moans coming from inside, but I didn't care.

I knocked on the door repeatedly, to make sure that he couldn't ignore me. Because of how late it was, the hallways were deserted.

A few minutes later, Frank opened his door, wearing a robe. "What?"

Behind him, on his bed, was a dark-skinned girl with the same curly-hair as Hazel. That was where the similarities ended, but it was obvious that he'd picked the prostitute because of their resemblances.

"This is how you're coping with leaving her?" I asked. "Really?"

"Oh, like you haven't enjoyed your share of prostitutes," Frank scoffed. "What do you want?"

I pulled him into the hallway, so the girl wouldn't hear us.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "I'm going to find Annabeth, and I need your help."


	26. Chapter 26: Annabeth

I woke up to morning sickness for the sixth day in a row.

That's it, I thought as I vomited into a bucket. I'm seeing Will.

Will was the ship's doctor. If anyone could figure out what was wrong with me, it was him.

"Hey, captain," He greeted as I walked into the infirmary. "What's up?"

"I think I'm sick," I replied.

He patted the bed next to him. "Sit."

I obliged.

"Now, why do you think you're sick?" He asked.

"Because I've been throwing up for the past six days," I replied.

"Throughout the entire day, or just in certain time periods?" He asked.

"Just the morning," I replied.

"So, you've been getting morning sickness?" He asked. I nodded, and he smiled. "Okay, this next question might be awkward, but I have to ask it. Are you sexually active?"

"What?" I asked.

"Have you slept with anyone in the past month?" He asked.

My stomach dropped when I realized what he was thinking. "Yes."

"Did you get your moonblood last month?" He asked.

My heart started beating faster.

"No," I whispered softly.

"Well then, Captain, I can't be completely positive, of course, but I think you're pregnant," Will said.

My heart stopped. "No. No, I can't be."

"The dads not around, is he?" Will asked sadly.

I shook my head before standing up. Will didn't try to stop me when I ran out of the infirmary.

I quickly ran back to my office, before collapsing on my bed.

That's when I started crying.

How could I have been so stupid? I never should've ransomed Percy. Getting rid of him wasn't making me a better captain, because my depression was making it hard to function.

And now, because of my mistake, I'd have to raise a baby by myself. A baby who would never know their father, and whose father would never know they existed.

I put my hand over my stomach.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't know if I was talking to the baby, Percy, or both of them. But it didn't matter. Neither of them could hear me.

They could only pay for my mistake.


	27. Chapter 27: Percy

"Remind me again why I'm agreeing to do this?" Frank asked.

"Because you want to see the woman you love again," I replied.

Frank mumbled something under his breath, but didn't reply.

It was night, and we were walking down to the docks. I had already stole a month's worth of food, water, and a hundred drachmas for the trip. Frank had stolen the boat.

It was a small boat, with a small mast and flag. Neither of us knew how to drive a bigger ship, or had the enough people to do so, so it was perfect for us.

I loaded the supplies in. Frank took out the paddles, and handed two to me.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked as I climbed into the boat.

"We have no choice," I replied. "I can't live without her, Frank. And I don't think you can live without Hazel."

"But our families..." Frank's voice trailed off.

I gulped. I hated to do this to my mom, but I couldn't stay here. I could only hope that she'd understand.

"I know," I said sadly. "But we have too. I mean, you could keep sleeping with prostitutes to try and cope with her absence, but trust me, it won't work. And I'm already withering away here."

That convinced him, and he climbed into the boat. I untied it from the dock, and, without saying a word, we started to paddle into the ocean.

Did we have any idea where we were going? No. Did we care? No. At least now, we had hope.

I looked at Argos, staring until it faded into the darkness, along with my old life. But I didn't feel sadness.

After having a taste of what my life could be, I couldn't go back. For once in my life, I decided that I was never meant to be a prince. I was meant to be the lover of the Pirate Queen, and there was nothing I'd rather be.

I love you, Annabeth, I thought as we rowed into the unknown. And I'm going to see you again, if it's the last thing I do.


	28. Chapter 28: Annabeth

I could barely resist the urge to drink all my problems away.

In fact, I had to dump all of my alcohol into the sea to stop myself from doing it. I had the baby to think about now, even if I didn't want to.

I hadn't left my office since yesterday, so I wasn't surprised when Piper knocked at my door.

"Come in," I yelled, not having the power to leave my bed. She did.

"Hey," She greeted. "You okay?"

I shook my head, and she walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down on the side of my bed.

"Everything," I replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

I almost said no, when I stopped myself. If I kept myself isolated, I'd fall into a despair too deep to climb out of. Maybe I needed to talk about it, even if I didn't want to.

"Yes," I replied.

She stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate.

"Piper..." My voice trailed off. "I'm pregnant."

Her eye widened.

"You are?" She brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh my Gods! How far along are you? Who's the dad?"

I smiled, her enthusiasm too funny not to. "Around a month. And... Percy."

Her excitement vanished. "Percy of House Jackson?"

"The one and only," I sighed.

"But..." She obviously didn't know what to say.

"I ransomed him away?" I finished for her. "Yeah, I did. Worst decision of. My. Life."

"So... what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "This is all happening too fast. First Luke, now this... I just, I don't know."

"Well, I'm here," She took my hand. "We all are. This crew would follow you into a battle against the Gods if you asked them too."

"I should probably tell everyone, shouldn't I?" I asked.

She nodded.

"That'll be fun," I complained.

She laughed. "For now, you should get some rest. I'll tell everyone that you're sick and told me to put Thalia in charge."

"Sounds perfect," I mumbled as I closed my eyes. "Sounds perfect."


	29. Chapter 29: Percy

We'd been sailing for a week.

It had gotten boring really quickly, and my arms were constantly tired. Sometimes, you'd have to go through entire nights without finding any land to tie the boat too. Those were the worst nights.

I thought today would be the same as the others. I was wrong.

"Uh, Percy?" Frank asked. "We have trouble."

I looked behind me, and saw massive storm clouds. "Shit."

We desperately tried to turn around, but the current was too strong, pushing us right towards the storm.

In other words, we were screwed.

"Well, Percy, it was nice knowing you," Frank said as we approached the giant waves.

No! I thought. No! I am seeing Annabeth again! I have too!

"Frank, neither of us are dying today," I promised.

"And how are you planning on saving us?" Frank asked.

I dug around in our supplies until I found the drachmas. I took a handful.

"Oh Lord Poseidon!" I screamed. "My friend and I are quite young, and do not want to die! Please accept our offering, and spare your loyal subjects!"

I tossed the drachmas into the ocean.

Nothing happened.

"Great," Frank muttered. "Now we just wasted a lot of our money, and we're going to die!"

I stared into the ocean, my hope gone.

Your friend has a point, you know.

My head shot up. What the heck?

Down here?

I looked into the churning water, and found myself face to face with a dolphin.

"Are you speaking to me?" I asked. Frank looked at me like I was crazy.

It's sad, you know, the dolphin said. You had so much potential.

Then it swam off, leaving me wondering if I was losing my marbles.

"I knew I shouldn't have left home!" Frank screamed. Soon, I saw why.

A giant wave was towering over us, ready to smash us to pieces. I threw my hands up, as if that was going to save me, closed my eyes, and waited.

And waited. And waited.

Eventually, I opened my eyes, only to see a gaping Frank. I soon saw why he was so amazed.

Suspended over us was the wave, like it was frozen. Ready to crash down, but not actually doing it.

I lowered my hands, and the wave fell into the ocean. Instead of death, all Frank and I got was a splash of water to the face.

"Dude," Frank whispered. "What the Hades just happened?"

I shook my head, not knowing how to answer.

The storm had stopped. Abruptly. Now, the sun was shining, the clouds completely gone.

Then, as if things couldn't get weirder, something burst out of the ocean, splashing us again.

Once I got the water out of my eyes, my mouth dropped open. Standing in front of us on the ocean like it was land was a white-haired man, with my sea-green eyes. Somehow, I knew who he was.

"Hello, Percy," Lord Poseidon said. "It's time I told you about something."


	30. Chapter 30: Annabeth

I took a deep breath.

Remember what Piper said, I thought. Your crew would attack the gods if you asked them too. They won't care that you're pregnant with a bastard.

I took another deep breath, and walked out of my office.

My office was on a higher level than the deck, which was where my crew was. They were all looking at me.

"Hello," I said. "As you all know, I've been absent for the past few days. Well, that's because I'm pregnant."

Murmurs broke out around the deck, and I had to hold up my hand for silence.

"It does not matter who the father is, or how far along I am," I said. I didn't want any questions. "In my absence, Thalia will be running the ship. Treat her with the same respect you would treat me with. She will be reporting to me, so don't think you can try anything. That is all."

My crew broke into conversations. I watched them. This was the first time I'd been out of my office in five days, so the fresh air was nice.

"You did it," Piper congratulated, slapping me on the back. "Congratulations. That took guts."

"That was the easy part," I scoffed. "I still have the baby."

"Oh, you're going to be a great mom," Piper smiled. "You're the daughter of Athena. There's nothing you can't do. I mean, how hard can parenting be, anyway?"

"Well, you don't have a perfect example," I said.

"Yeah, I never knew my mom and my dad sucked," Piper shrugged. "But you have your dad. He raised you alone, and you turned out fine. Just treat your kid like he treated you."

"Yeah, but he wasn't the reason my mom wasn't there," I said sadly. "How am I going to explain to my kid that I'm the reason they don't have a father?"

"Hey, that's a couple years out," Piper reasoned. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."


	31. Chapter 31: Percy

There were a couple moments of silence as Frank and I just stared at Poseidon, shocked.

"Were you the reason why the storm stopped?" Frank asked.

"No, that was all Percy here," Poseidon said.

I gaped at him. "What?"

"I should start at the beginning," Poseidon said.

"Twenty years ago, your mother had been engaged to Prince Gabe of House Jackson. She hated her husband, and, after two years of marriage, she started to pray for someone to get her out of it.

"Sally had always loved the sea, so she prayed to me at the beach. I visited her the third time she prayed to me.

"Now, I couldn't help your mother. Not truly. It was the fates will for her to be married to Gabe until she died. But that didn't stop me from falling in love with her. Your mother... is a goddess among men.

"After a few months together, your mother became pregnant with you. She claimed that you were Gabe's, and no one asked any questions.

"Unfourtently, us gods can never stick around for too long, so I had to leave. Your mother understood. I still feel guilty about it."

He gave me a few minutes to let that sink in.

"So..." My voice trailed off. "You're my dad?"

Poseidon smiled. "Yes, Percy, I am."

For some reason, I wasn't surprised. It wasn't like Gabe and I had a deep father-son bond. Maybe, subconsciously, I knew.

"Can you help us?" I asked. "I'm trying to find the woman I love. You know where she is, don't you?"

Poseidon frowned. "Yes, I know where the daughter of Athena is. She's quite a good person, for a spawn of the wisdom goddess. But, just like I couldn't help your mother, I can't help you, Percy. There is a certain time when you must find her, and that time is not now."

"But I'm going to find her?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," My father said. "But I cannot help you. I'm sorry."

And with that, he sunk into the ocean.


	32. Chapter 32: Annabeth

8 Months Later*

I covered my stomach as I felt the baby kick.

I was nine months along now, and was getting closer to the end with every day. I was a little terrified, but mostly excited at the thought of bringing my child into the world.

It's a piece of Percy that will be with me forever.

I still missed Percy terribly, of course. But with every kick, my child reminded me that he wasn't truly gone. The thought made me happy.

I could barely move out of my bed. Every hour or so, Piper would bring me some fish (which was what my craving was), and talk to me for awhile. The rest of the time, I usually just read.

I had read every book in my office a couple times now, but I like reading them aloud. My baby probably couldn't hear me, but I could hope.

But when Piper busted into my office fish-less, I knew something was wrong.

"Captain," She said. "There's something you need to see."

With a lot of effort, I stood up and followed her out the door. When I saw them, my heart stopped.

"Is that..." My voice trailed off.

"Yup," Piper said, her eyes on the House Jackson flags flying from the masts of the ships. "King Gabe's navy."

"But why would they come after us?" I asked. "We gave them Percy and Frank. They have no reason to attack us."

"Your guess is a good as mine," Piper said. "All I know is that they're here, and they've come for blood."

"Ready the cannons," I instructed. "We aren't going down without a f-"

I doubled over. A painful contraction had just hit me, and wasn't going away.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked. "You okay girl?"

"I'm fine," I said after it went away around two minutes later. "Just a contractio-"

I sank to my knees as another contraction hit me, even more painful than the first. A few minutes later, I felt an uncomfortable wetness between my thighs.

"Get Will!" I screamed in agony at Piper, who was staring at me with worry in her eyes. "My water just broke!"


	33. Chapter 33: Percy

Eight months on the sea does things to a person.

Frank and I barely spoke. We just rowed.

My father's words rung in my ears; you will find her. If he hadn't said that, we probably would've given up.

We had stopped in Delphi and bought a fishing rod. That turned out to be a smart idea, seeing as we ran out off food awhile ago. But after this, I don't think I'd ever be able to eat fish again.

It was nighttime, and it was very quiet. So when a cannon sounded in the distance, we both heard it.

Without saying anything, Frank and I started rowing as fast as we could towards it.

I didn't have much energy, and my arms felt like they were going to fall off when we reached the battle. But it was worth it.

I almost cheered when I recognized the owl-on-crossbones insignia of Annabeth's ships. Then I saw the insignia on the other twenty ships.

The colors and symbol of my own house started back at me.

No.

King Gabe must've thought Annabeth had kidnapped me again, and decided to rescue me. How had I not thought that was going to happen?

Now, Annabeth was under attack, and I knew not even she could defeat the full power of House Jackson and House Zhang's navies.

"What are we going to do?" Frank whispered, obviously coming to the same conclusion as me.

I didn't know. I wasn't Annabeth. I couldn't just whip up plans off the top of my head.

But there was one thing I could do. As far as Gabe was concerned, I was his son. Maybe if I told him the truth, or just talked to him, he'd retreat.

"The only thing we can do," I replied. "It's time to pay King Gabe a visit."


	34. Chapter 34: Annabeth

Piper returned with Will half an hour later. I guess in the commotion of the battle, it had taken her a long time to find him.

"This has to be the worst timed birth in the history of births," He mutterd, so quietly I could barely hear him.

At that point, I was in a lot of pain, and it was getting worse by the second.

"We need to get you to your bed," Will instructed. "Piper, help me carry her."

Piper did, and they hoisted me up. I gritted my teeth in agony as another contraction hit me.

The gently laid me on my bed, and Will took off my pants. I didn't really care that he was seeing me. I was in so much agony that I'd do anything at this point, and Will was into guys, anyway.

"Okay, Annabeth, you have to breath," Will instructed.

I obeyed, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I screamed in agony as another contraction hit me. It felt like my baby was having a fight with my vagina.

"Okay, Annabeth, you have to push," Will instructed.

I did, and screamed in agony. It just hurt so much.

"I can't do this," I whimpered.

"Yes, you can," Piper said as she took my hand. "You're Annabeth. You can do anything."

Will instructed me to push again, and I did, trying to no avail to ignore the agony. I was gripping Piper's hand so tightly I was afraid I would snap her bones.

After what felt like years, Will said the words I'd been beggging for.

"The baby's crowning," He said. "You're almost there. Just a few more pushes."

I did, screaming the entire time. And then, I heard the best sound I'd ever heard.

A baby's cries.

"It's a girl," Will said happily, cutting the umbilical cord.

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds, Piper placed my daughter in my arms. She had Percy's black hair, and my grey eyes. She was bawling, but I didn't care.

"Hi, Sweetone," I cooed, tears running down my face. "I'm your mommy."


	35. Chapter 35: Percy

Frank and I rowed up to the side of the biggest ship, which I knew was Gabe's. My step-father like to travel in style.

After a few minutes of bobbing on the water, a soldier noticed us, and tossed us some rope. Somehow, I managed to climb it.

When I got to the top, the soldier looked at me in amazment.

"Prince Percy?" He asked, awed.

"The one and only," I replied as Frank collapsed beside me. "Where's King Gabe?"

The soldier took me to Gabe immediatley. He was in the ship's office, talking with Frank's dad.

The second he saw me, he dropped his quill.

"Frank's on the deck," I told Lord Mars.

He sprinted out of the room, leaving Gabe and I alone.

"Percy?" Gabe asked.

"Hey," I replied, not really knowing what to say. I realized I should've planned out what I was going to say on the boat ride over here, but I was too busy worrying about Annabeth.

"How'd you get here?" He asked. "Did you escape."

"No," I said. "Annabeth didn't kiddnap me, Gabe."

He started at me. "Then where have you been?"

"On the open ocean," I replied. "Frank and I left."

Gabe stood up. "You WHAT?"

"We left," I replied.

"And why would you do that?" Gabe asked. "You have everything a man could ask for back in Argos!"

"No I don't," I replied. "I don't have her."

There was a moment of silence.

"Her?" Gabe asked.

"Annabeth," I replied.

There was another moment of silence.

"You fell in love with that-that," Gabe spat in fury. "Wannabe man?"

"Yes," I replied.

He started at me, fury in his eyes.

"She's worth more to you than me? Than your crown?" Gabe asked. "I'm your own father!"

"No," I said. "You're not."

There was another long silence.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gabe spat. "You're my son."

"No, I'm not," I said. "I am the demigod son of Poseidon, God of the sea. And if you do not leave Annabeth, Frank, and I alone forever, I will capsize this entire navy."

Gabe stared at me.

"You dare lie to me, boy?" He growled.

"You think I'm lying?" I asked. "Do you want a deminstration?"

In my eight months on the sea, I had practiced my powers. So when I flicked my wrist, a wave crashed into the offices window immediatley.

"Do we have a deal, step-father?" I asked.

There were a few minutes of silence as he considered it. Then he ran out of the room, forcing me to follow him.

He ran to the docks, where all the soliders were preparing for battle. They all salued him when he emerged from below decks.

He looked at me, and I raised my eyebrow, making the best try me face I could muster.

"Retreat!" He yelled.

Lord Mars approached him from where he had been talking to Frank a few meters away. "Are you sure, your majesty?"

"Yes," Gabe replied. "Call off all the troops. We're going home."

"Well, I guess now that we have our sons, theres no point in attacking," Lord Mars said. "Good move, your majesty."

"Actually, dad," Frank took a deep breath. "We're not coming."

Lord Mars blinked. "What?"

"We've both found something here we'll both die for," I said. "Love."

Lord Mars blinked again, but thankfully, was more accepting than Gabe had been.

"Very well," He said. "Good luck with the ladies, boys."

And with that, he and Gabe walked off.

"I like your dad," I told Frank.

He chuckled. "What do we do now?"

I stared at the ocean, a plan forming in my mind.

"We see the women we love again," I smiled.


	36. Chapter 36: Annabeth

I hadn't stopped looking at my daughter.

She was just so beutiful. I never wanted to stop holding her.

Piper had left awhile ago to get me some water, and she walked in the door. I looked up at her.

"You'll never guess who just arrived on a magical wave," She yelled cheerfully.

I tilted her head at her, confused. But my entire face lit up when the person behind her appeared.

We gaped at each other for a few seconds, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Percy?" I finlly whispered.

He rushed forwards, grabbing my hand that wasn't holding our daughter.

"Annabeth," He said happily. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"So did I," I smiled.

"Is this my..." His voice trailed off as he looked at our daughter.

"Yes," I said. "This is your daughter."

He reached his hand out a gingerly touched her. "I'm a dad?"

I laughed. "Yes."

"She's beutiful," He said happily. "She has your eyes."

"And your hair," I said.

"I guess we're a family now, huh?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I said. "And Percy, I'm so sorry. I never should've ransomed you."

He smiled sadly. "I know. It was a really bitchy move. But, you know what? I think it was supposed to happen."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. "I mean, as long as you don't do it again, we're cool."

I laughed.

"So, Piper said, you arrived on a magical wave?" I asked. "How does that work?"

"Well, as it turns out, King Gabe isn't my dad," He said. "My dads actually Poseidon."

"Like, the God?" I asked. He nodded. "So you're the demigod son of my mothers enemy?"

He smiled. "I guess we just break all the rules, huh?"

I laughed. "I guess we do."

He looked down at our daughter. "Have you named her?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"No," I replied.

"Well, I have one," He said. "Rebel."

I smiled. "I like it."

Percy cupped Rebel's face with his hand.

"Hi, Rebel," He said. "I'm your dad. Welcome to the world."


	37. Epilogue: Percy

Have you ever been to a pirate wedding?

Well, let me tell you, they're quite an event.

Annabeth and I had been planning for this day for a month. Everything was supposed to be perfect. And it would be.

First was the reception. Annabeth was close to her entire crew, so all of them were invited. In other words, the deck was covered in over a thousand chairs, packed closely together. They were all filled with people. Leo was in the front row, holding Rebel.

I was waiting at the alter. Annabeth hadn't shown me her dress, but I knew Piper, Calypso, Hazel, and her had been working on it for over a week. Hazel and Annabeth had made up, much to Annabeth's delight.

At most weddings, all the bridesmaids held flowers and the arch and pretty much everything was white. But this wasn't most weddings.

Everything was a sea-green, with embroidered hearts that looked like they were made of blood every few steps or so. Instead of flowers, everyone held a sword, which they leaned on.

The music started up, and Annabeth started walking down the aisle. I had never seen anything so beautiful before in my life. Her dress was white, with waves patterned on it. The sunlight made her glow like a goddess, which, to me, she was.

She walked up to me, and we joined hands. Thalia cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between these two pirates, Percy and Annabeth. I hope they have a happy life together, blah blah blah... you may say your vows."

I started. "Annabeth, I know our relationship started off a little rocky, and stayed that way, but if there's one thing I've realized, it's that I can't live without you. I love you, Annabeth, and spending the rest of my life with you isn't something I want. It's something I need."

"Percy," She said. "Kidnapping you was the best thing I've ever done. You've made me realize that there's more to life than robbing and murdering. Making you go away was the worst decision I've ever made, and I never want to be away from you again. I love you, Percy."

"You may kiss the bride," Thalia said.

I obliged, and everyone clapped. I'd never been happier.

And it was pretty much the best pirate wedding of all time.


	38. AN

Hello everyone!

It's iheartshipper, the author of this book.

First of all, I'd like to thank you all for reading this book. It means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Secondly, I'd like to give a shoutout to on wattpad because of her comments throughout this book. It was only because of her encouragement that I finished the book.

And thirdly, thank you for sticking with me through this book.

I've been thinking about writing a bonus chapter about what happened to Sally. If you want me to write it, please comment.

Once again, thanks for reading, and have a good day!

-iheartshipper


End file.
